christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tis the Season for Revenge
"Tis the Season for Revenge" is the first segment of the tenth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired December 2, 2006. Plot It is Christmas and everyone wakes up to what they hope are the presents given to them by Santa, but instead something strange happens: all of the presents in the village disappear and people receive coal that blows up in their face, causing them, even Muji, to cry. Everyone congregates in the Goh-Rong Restaurant to try and figure out what happened to the presents while Bruce attempts to calm them down. A strange man enters and introduces himself as Black Powder and asks for the Red Lantern. Murmurs begin, many of them stating that they did not know who that was, but Santa looks worried and tries to crawl out. Bruce asks about the Red Lantern, so Black Powder tells them that a long time ago, he and his partner Red Lantern were the most feared, notorious ninja thieves in the land. Then Red Lantern changed; instead of taking stuff out of houses, he began bringing them in. They got into a fight and, to Black Powder's surprise, Red Lantern won by belly bouncing him into the open mouth of a whale. Abyo asks what the man's boring story had to do with the villagers, and Black Powder tells them that he tracked Red Lantern to Sooga Village, and that he was one of them. Bruce promises they will find Red Lantern after they figure out who stole their presents, and Black Powder tells them he had done it. Abyo gets mad and attempts to attack him, but Black Powder knocks him out with a swish of his beard. Before he leaves, he tells Abyo he could have his presents back after he got his revenge, and to tell Red Lantern to meet him in town square at noon. Ching says that they had to find the culprit, but soon they all begin to question if one another was Red Lantern. Meanwhile, Pucca goes into the kitchen and finds Santa crying while eating cookies. She startles him, and he begins talking about the color of his outfit, then runs away, but does not get far. He tells Pucca that he was Red Lantern when he was a very naughty ninja. He tells her he will not fight anymore, that she could not make him, and runs off again, leaving Pucca confused. At noon, Black Powder asks Abyo and Garu where Red Lantern was, but Abyo tells him to forget about Red and fight them instead. He tries to attack Black Powder, but Black Powder easily dodges and blows him away. Garu jumps in with his sword, but Black Powder dodges again and kicks Garu away from him. Pucca sees and gets angry, but Santa steps in front of her, telling her he had to face his past. He cinches up his hood, making the villagers gasp. Black Powder and Red Lantern fight, and Red Lantern is down for a moment, so Pucca rushes to his aid by feeding him a cookie and giving him some milk to drink. He immediately gets back up and uses some Christmas cookies like throwing stars, but Black Powder uses some black powder to darken the area. He claims Red, who is on the ground coughing, will never beat him, but Red tells Black Powder his name was Santa and throws an ornament that acts like a grenade at him. Santa then uses a mistletoe to attract Black Powder to him and uses his belly to bounce him away. Black Powder ends up in the mouth of a whale again, and the villagers cheer. Santa hands out presents to the villagers, Garu's big box somehow containing Pucca. She uses the mistletoe to attract Garu, kisses him, and then tackles him to the ground. Category:Disney Category:Episodes Category:2006 releases Category:Originally aired on Toon Disney Category:Studio B Productions